The Other Mirror
by Keili14
Summary: Sus vacaciones son divertidas, hasta que llegaron a un Museo, pero... ¿sera tan aburrido como se lo esperaban? "Por que eramos amigas, ¿no?, así que no la X... Por que ella me Salvaría... Humor/Aventura/Romance/Intento de Suspenso y Horror XD ContrapartesXContrapartes
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Aquí esta lo que algunas me estaban pidiendo! Es turno de los rojitos! Espero que les guste y de paso les contare la historia del juego, claro que tendrán que leerlo todo ya que los fragmentos estan por doquier XD como ya saben sera como el de "Miyako, the Puppet"y "The Night off Doll"**_

_**Basada en The Witch's House**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y The Witch's House no me pertenecen, solo la historia**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: -Te recomiendo leer primero "Miyako, the Puppet" y "The Night of Doll" ya que esta historia esta conectada con estas dos**_

_**-El juego no tiene un final exactamente agradable como los otros dos así que esta historia se repartirá en dos finales, uno bueno y uno malo, ahora dependerá de ti cual leer**_

_**Ahora si! Empecemos!**_

Sueño eso tenia, que le importaba la historia antigua, seguramente nada, se supone que eran sus vacaciones, ¿por que estaban en un Museo? a cierto, el Profesor...

Miro a sus amigos que efectivamente estaban igual que ella, el aburrimiento la estaba matando, escuchar a la coordinadora, blah blah blah, ya estaba dudando... ella estaba escuchando mal o esa mujer hablaba marciano, siente una mano tocar su hombro, solo para encontrarse con el rubio de ojos azules, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, miro al profesor que no paraba de mirar esta tontería de castillo, bueno no exactamente tontería, era genial estar en un castillo, lo malo es que lo habían convertido en un estúpido museo, con estos pensamientos siguió a su amigo a otra habitación, donde ahora se encontraban sus amigos

- que aburrido, ¿nos perdimos el parque de diversiones por esto?- pregunto el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en un sillón

- no es tan malo, ademas, gracias al profesor estamos de viaje, no seas quejón- dijo la ojirosa

- pero un museo, ¿enserio?- pregunto el azabache

- miren el lado bueno- dijo la rubia ganándose la palabra- es un castillo, siempre quise estar en uno- sonríe mientras mira toda la habitación, perfectamente decorada, con candelabros y cuadros con marco de plata

- tengo una idea, ¿por que no hacemos nuestro propio tour por el castillo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

La ojiverde, nega con la cabeza- no, no- dijo, cruzada de brazos, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de los rrb- la ultima vez que hice un tour, termine escapando de un científico loco- les da la espalda, al momento en el que siente, un bulto moverse en el interior de su cartera

- ella tiene razón, no olviden la mansión, casi ni escapamos de ahí- dijo Miyako, con semblante preocupado

- oh vamos, eso no volverá a pasar, ademas, ¿cuales son las posibilidades de que pase?- dijo Boomer, antes de seguir a sus hermanos, que ya estaban saliendo del cuarto, las chicas se miraron entre si, Momoko se encoje de hombros antes de seguir a los chicos, la azabache y la rubia se miran preocupadas

-¿crees que esto sea una buena idea?- pregunto la ojiazul

-no lo se Miyako, pero no puedo evitar tener ese mal presentimiento, como las ultimas veces- dijo antes de mirarse en un espejo de la habitación, recordando, a una niña siendo quemada y a un hombre con una motosierra en su mano, sacude su cabeza olvidando eso ultimo, vuelve su vista a su amiga- aunque tal vez, solo mi mente me da una mala jugada

- aun así, lo mejor seria estar alerta, ¿no?- dijo Miyako, la azabache mira un momento el candelabro del techo, pensando a ver escuchado algo, asiente con la cabeza, antes de salir del cuarto seguida de la ojiazul- ¿nos tardamos tanto o ellos se escaparon?- pregunto Miyako

- si es la segunda opción, ya te voy diciendo que no me causa ninguna gracia- bufo la azabache- vamos Miyako, lo mejor sera no separarse- dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo, siente algo nuevamente moverse- ups, perdón Snowball- se disculpo la ojiverde, abriendo su cartera, de esta se asomo un conejito que tomo una gran boconada de aire

- ya se que soy un peluche, pero yo respiro ¿sabes?- hizo un puchero el conejito, lo cual causo ternura en la rubia

- bueno, lo siento, recuerda que no pueden verte- dijo la azabache al momento de sentir como el conejito trepo hasta llegar a su hombro

- al menos conseguiste un lindo amiguito, Kaoru- dijo Miyako acariciando al peluche

- si creo, que este animalito, fue lo único bueno que saque de ese hotel, nos estamos retrasando hay que ir con los demás

- este castillo, me recuerda mucho a esa mansión- comento el pelirrojo, observando la biblioteca

- cierto...- apoyo Boomer, al momento de mirarse en el espejo, se miro de abajo a arriba algo extrañado cuando una cabeza de una niña aparece arriba de la suya- ¡AAAHH!- grito cayendo de espalda, justo en el momento en el que el espejo se rompe

-¡idiota!, ¡nos harán pagar eso!- grito Butch, mirando molesto a su hermano

-¡pero yo no hice nada! ¡se rompió solo!- se defendió el rubio, señalando el espejo

- lo mejor sera salir de aquí- dijo el pelirrojo, antes de posar su mano en la perilla y esperar a que sus hermanos lleguen con el, abre la puerta, dejándolos completamente confundidos- ¿que no había un pasillo aquí?- pregunto, mirando un cuarto donde ahora había una cesta con un oso en ella, en la pared había un un cartelito- **"Osos en la Cesta"- **leyó

-yo solo veo uno- comento el ojiverde, Boomer vuelve a mirar la biblioteca

-¿¡que rayos!?- grito, mirando el lugar- ¿¡que no era una biblioteca!?- pregunto histérico, el trió mira desconcertados el cuarto y el ahora pasillo, sucesivamente- me duele el cerebro...- se agarra la cabeza

El ojiverde mira el final del pasillo, encontrándose una puerta, camina hacia ella, la abre, encontrándose con muchos regalos en un rincón y un escritorio con un libro abierto del otro lado, se acerca a leer el contenido, mientras de fondo se ven al pelirrojo y al rubio asomando la cabeza curiosos XD

- **"Gracias a mi enfermedad, nadie quería jugar conmigo, tanto mama como papa, nadie me quería"- **leyó en el cuaderno- que extraño...

-miren aquí- dijo Boomer ganando la atención- aquí esta el osito- dijo antes de tomarlo entre sus manos

- Boomer, ¿no estas grandecito para los peluches?- pregunto Brick burlón

- Solo creo que nos servirá, ademas, ¿vieron eso?- señala un cartelito a lo que el pelirrojo lee

**-"Las llaves no abren puertas, eso lo hacen lo que menos esperas"- **leyó- ¿pero que puerta? si no estamos encerrados, ¿o si?- con esos pensamientos salen al pasillo, donde ahora había una puerta enfrente del cuarto del osito en la cesta, la abren y enfrenta ahí otra puerta, esta también abrió- ¿ves? todas están abiertas

-¿porque las tijeras están encadenadas a la mesa?- pregunto Butch viéndolo extrañado

- ¿se supone que yo lo sabre?-pregunto Brick extrañado, mirando en el mismo lugar que su hermano

El rubio pasea su mirada por el cuarto, donde solo había un armario, la mesa con las tijeras y una puerta, se aproximo a ella, no abre- esta no abre- afirmo- ahora si, ¿resolvemos el acertijo?- pregunto algo entusiasmado

-bien...- suspiro frustrado, antes de tomar una pose pensativa- **"ositos en la cesta" **no puede ser mas obvio, hay que llevar este oso a la cesta- dijo señalando el oso que ahora tenia el rubio sosteniéndolo de un brazo

Volvieron al cuarto, el ojiazul, coloco el oso el la cesta, no entraba- vamos, entra ahí- se rinde- no cabe, no entran sus extremidades- dijo mirando molesto el oso

- creo que tengo una idea- dijo Butch sonriendo malévolo

El ojirrojo le entrega el oso al pelinegro- es todo tuyo- dijo sonriendo confiado, vuelven al cuarto de las tijeras, el ojiverde, corto gustoso las extremidades del oso

-lo has matado- dijo el rubio

-no es para tanto- siente un liquido en su manos- ¿¡que demonios!?- del interior del oso sale sangre y las tijeras ahora estaban ensangrentadas

-muy bien... eso me daría repulsión, si no lo hubiera visto antes- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando perplejo el oso, aunque no se sorprendía, esas muñecas endemoniadas eran peor que eso...

- volvamos- dijo el rubio antes de que una huella de un oso bañado en sangre aparezca en la pared, causando que salte arriba del pelirrojo- ¡aahh!

-¡miedoso!- grita Brick antes de soltarlo y que caiga al piso- ¿que pasaría si Miyako te viera así?- abre la puerta antes de irse junto a su hermano pelinegro, que se limpiaba la sangre con el oso

-¡oigan espérenme!- dijo Boomer antes de levantarse y seguirlos hasta el cuarto, el ojiverde coloco el oso en la cesta, se escucha un sonido de apertura- ¿funciono?- salen y se dirigen al pasillo de la puerta con las tijeras, las luces se apagan- esto me da mala espina- comento, miraron el lugar esperando lo peor, pero nada paso, avanzaron un poco mas, una mesita con un florero se cae, causando que retrocedan, ya que los pedazos de vidrio revotaron

- tal vez, solo intenta asustarnos, sea lo que sea- dijo el pelinegro, avanzaron un poco mas, la puerta se abrió, un oso gigante de felpa salio, **(A: ¡oye! eso rimo X3)**

-¿¡Asustarnos o matarnos!?-grito el ojiazul, antes de que corran hacia la puerta y cerrarla, escucharon los golpes del oso, estos retenían la puerta, que parecía que en cualquier momento caería, los golpes paran, no se escucha nada, de a poco van quitando sus manos de la puerta, el pelirrojo abre la puerta con cuidado, no había nada y todo volvió a ser como antes- nos ataco...- comenzó el rubio, ganándose las miradas confundidas de sus hermanos- un oso... gigante... ¡DE PELUCHE! ¿¡ES BROMA VERDAD!?- grito histérico

-¡cálmate Boomer!- dijo Brick

-¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡PRIMERO ESA NIÑA PINTADA QUISO MATARME! ¡LUEGO ESTA ESE LOCO CON LA MOTO-SIERRA! ¿¡QUE SIGUE AHORA!? ¿¡UNA BRUJA!?- grito alterado, recibiendo un zape en la cabeza, por parte del ojiverde

-¡que te calmes, hombre! no digas tonterías- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-¿donde se abran metido?- pregunto Kaoru, entrando en un comedor

-no lo se, pero este lugar es muy lindo- comento Miyako- mira- señala un tazón con sopa, de un color muy inusual

-no tomaría eso si fuera tu- dijo la azabache mirando con asco el contenido, miro un cartel al lado de la puerta- "el cocinero esta muy ocupado, ¿por que no le hechas una **mano**?" esto es extraño- dijo al momento de que algo cae del techo- ¿que rayos es...eso?

-son unos brazos y unas piernas... de un ¿peluche? ¿por que tienen sangre?- dijo Miyako

-¿por que no me sorprende? a si, ya lo recordé, caí sobre unos cadáveres- dijo antes de agarrar las extremidades del peluche- tal vez nos sirvan- abre la puerta que estaba al lado del cartel, entran a la cocina, donde alguien estaba, picando la comida sobre una tabla de picar, pero no se veía

-¿sera invisible?- pregunto Miyako, la azabache se acerco al cuchillo que cortaba solo la comida, miro un momento el cuchillo, bago su vista, donde supuestamente, había alguien

-amm... ¿hola?...- saludo dudosa

-ha...estoy TAN ocupado...

-¿que es eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo, pasando por la puerta con un cartel al lado- "el chef esta muy ocupado, ¿por que no le hechas una **mano**?"- leyó

-¿enserio quieres...echarme una **mano**?-pregunto un hombre, del otro lado de la puerta

-eso sonó muy siniestro... ¿con quien estará...- decía Boomer

- por supuesto, no le veo ningún problema- se escucho

-¿¡Kaoru!?- dijo el azabache, exaltado, entro por la puerta

-ah, muchas gracias..-dijo, algo invisible, la azabache siente algo que la agarra el brazo, su muñeca es situada encima de la tabla de cortar

-¡espera, ¿que haces?!- pregunto asustada

- con que me eches una **mano** estará bien...-dijo el hombre, el cuchillo se levanto, dispuesto a cortar su muñeca, cuando es apartado, se escucha algo caerse

-¿Butch?-la ojiverde mira al chico junto a ella, mientras acaricia su mano, que iba a ser amputada **(A: significa cortar)**

-si no querías echarme una **mano**, solo tenias que decirlo- dijo el hombre volviendo a su rutina

El ojiverde se gira a la chica- ¿estas bien?- pregunto

-si... eso creo- respondió, algo sonrojada

"¿se ah preocupado por mi?" pensó la azabache, asomando una pequeña sonrisa

-oigan chicos miren esto- dijo Miyako, con un libro en mano- **"Comedor de los Nobles"- leyó el titulo- "En el pasado, los nobles, ricos y gobernantes, usaban vajillas y utensilios de plata, así mostraban al mundo su inmensa fortuna. Ademas de evitar ser envenenado, ya que la plata cambia de color con el veneno..."**

-¿plata?- pregunto la azabache, paseando su vista a la mesa, donde había una llave de plata,se acerco a tomarlo, cuando un cuchillo se interpone en su camino

-si quieres la llave...tendrás que echarme una **mano**...- dijo tomando nuevamente la muñeca de la chica

-ella no dijo eso- se interpuso el ojiverde, soltando el agarre

-esperen ¿**mano**? tal vez...-balbuceo Miyako, levantando las extremidades del osito- oiga chef... crees que esto le sirva- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Boomer viendo las partes del oso que hace poco habían, por así decirlo, matado

-ah...muchas gracias- toma las extremidades- toma esto como muestra de gratitud...-dijo dejando caer en mano de la azabache, la llave de plata

-gracias...-agradeció algo nerviosa, las chicas fueron directo al comedor

-¿y que se supone que harán con la llave?- pregunto Boomer

-pues...esta sopa, tiene un color muy extraño- dijo la ojiverde- veamos si esta envenenado- dejo caer la llave sobre la sopa, esta cambio de color a una negra, se escucha un sonido de apertura, aparece una puerta detrás de ellos

-esperen, ¿y Momoko?-pregunto Brick, mirando para todos lados

- ¿no estaba con ustedes?- pregunto Miyako

- ¿no se había quedado con ustedes?- pregunto Boomer

- ella se fue antes que nosotras, se fue tras ustedes- dijo Kaoru preocupada

- pues nosotros no la vimos- dijo Butch

Kaoru miro la puerta, que ahora estaba frente a ella, cambio su expresión preocupada a una seria, se aproximo a la puerta

-¿Kaoru a donde vas?- pregunto Miyako

-¿no es obvio? iré a buscar a Momoko- posa su mano en la perilla

-pero no sabes que peligros encontraras- dijo Miyako preocupada

- ¿por que no volvemos por donde vinimos?, tal vez la encontramos en el camino- propuso Butch, aunque no lo demuestre, preocupado

- no se preocupen- dijo volteándolos a ver sonriendo- eh pasado por muchas puertas, esta no hará la diferencia- abrió la puerta, encontrándose con unas escaleras, suspiro calmándose, poso su pie en el primer escalón, sintió la puerta abrirse nuevamente, volteo confundida

-si tu vas iremos contigo- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-si, no te volveremos a dejar sola- dijo Boomer sonriendo con confianza y guiñando un ojo

Kaoru sonríe agradecida, un sonido proviene del segundo piso, comienzan a subir las escaleras, la ojiverde para en seco logrando que los demás chocaran con ella

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Miyako, que había chocado contra la azabache

-tienes la cabeza hueca y dura- se quejo Boomer, que choco contra Miyako

- ¿por que hablas en segunda persona?- se burlo el azabache, que había chocado contra el rubio

-dejen de jugar- ordeno el pelirrojo que choco contra Butch

-miren- dijo la ojiverde señalando una niña ca estaba subiendo las escaleras, esta desapareció

-eso fue...-comenzó el rubio

-¿extraño?- pregunto Butch

-¿aterrador?-pregunto Brick

-ambas- respondió

Kaoru, avanzo por el pasillo, no había nada- creo que se fue...- había tres puertas, miro pensativa el lugar, sin saber cual escoger- ta te ti- dijo señalando las puertas, abrió la ultima que señalo, otra biblioteca, los demás la siguieron algo extrañados

-así que lo dejas a tu suerte- dijo el pelirrojo

La azabache se acerco a una estantería, había un hueco para un libro- ¿tu que dices Snowball?-pregunto Kaoru, confundiendo a los chicos

-pues... sabiendo que las llaves no abren puertas...lo lógico seria colocar un libro ahí- dijo el conejito saliendo de la cartera y colocándose nuevamente en el hombro de la azabache

-lo sabia...-comento sonriendo, bago su mirada por la biblioteca, volvió a aproximarse a la puerta

-espera, ¿a donde vas?- pregunto el ojiazul extrañado

- ¿enserio creen que el libro esta aquí?- pregunto antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en otra, había unos cuadros de la "Mona Lissa" y enfrente de cada una de ellas había un hueco, Kaoru sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al ver a los cuadros

-también lo presiento...-susurro el conejito

-bueno a probar- dijo Boomer antes de meter su mano en el agujero, pero fue apartado por su hermano pelirrojo-¿que ocurre?

-un movimiento en falso y podríamos morir- dijo Brick, tomo un almohadón y coloco la punta en el agujero- mejor prevenir que lamentar- el almohadón, fue tragado por la pared y se podían escuchar paredes chocar una y otra vez, lo devolvió, este estaba completamente destruido- así hubieses quedado- dijo mirando el objeto destrozado

-demonios...-soltó el rubio con los ojos como platos

La rubia miro los cuadros, pensativa, un momento... uno de estos era diferente, se acerco a los cuadros, todos lucían iguales, excepto por los ojos, miro por la misma dirección en la que miraba la mujer del cuadro- ¡prueben ese!- dijo señalando el agujero frente a ella

El ojiazul volvió a meter su mano, esperando lo peor, pero, saco un libro de este- ¡lo tengo!- dijo mirando a la rubia, cuando..-¡Miyako cuidado!

La ojiazul mira confundida el cuadro, ¡la mujer salio de el! se sobresalto y corrió con el rubio, la mujer comenzó a tocar todo a su paso intentando atraparlos, dejando los objetos de la habitación hechos cuadros, la mujer se aproximo a Kaoru, pero esta fue apartada por el azabache

-¡Snowball!- el conejito se callo de su hombro y fue convertido en cuadro

"Muy bien... ¡ahora si estoy molesta!" pensó la pelinegra "Si no puedes engañarlo, destruyelo" siguió el consejo que tuvo en la mansión

Se aproximo al cuadro de la mujer, que ya no se encontraba en el, tomo el cuadro entre sus manos

-Kaoru ¿¡que estas haciendo!?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-¡estoy cansada de los cuadros!- grito antes de golpear el cuadro contra el piso partiendolo en dos, la mujer desapareció, la ojiverde se acerco al cuadro del conejo y se arrodillo frente a el, los muebles volvieron a ser normales al igual que el conejo, el peluche salto a los brazos de la azabache- ¡menudo susto me has dado!

-dejando eso de lado, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el pelinegro

Colocaron el libro en su lugar, un sonido de apertura, escucharon una puerta abrirse, efectivamente la puerta de enfrente se abrió

-esto esta bastante faaaaaciiiill-dijo Boomer alargando la ultima palabra, asustado- ¡e-esa estatua se fue por las escaleras!- señala donde están las escaleras

-si no te hace nada, no le hagas caso- dijo Snowball, que ahora estaba en la cartera, Kaoru suelta una risa, entra por el cuarto y se encuentra con un escritorio con un libro arriba de este

-oye, ese es como el que encontramos abajo- dijo Butch

La ojiazul se acerco a leerlo**-"Tanto mama como papa, ninguno me quería, así que los X. Desde entonces vivo aquí"**, ¿que significa X?- pregunto Miyako, los demás se encojen de hombros, Kaoru ve algo del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Momoko!- llamo contenta, antes de cruzar la puerta, esta se cerro

-¡espera Kaoru!- dijo Miyako, el ojiazul abrió la puerta, para encontrarse en la cocina

-¿¡que!?- gritaron los cuatro

-Momoko me tenias preocupada- dijo Kaoru acercándose a su amiga- ¿Momoko?, ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja se dio vuelta- oh lo siento Kaoru, estaba distraída, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto, la azabache podía jurar que algo andaba mal, pero prefirió ignorarlo

- te estuvimos buscando-

-¿estuvimos? pero estas sola- dijo Momoko mirando atrás de la chica

-hace un momento estaban aquí- dijo algo preocupada, vuelve a abrir la puerta, pero no habia nadie- que extraño... espero que estén bien, vamos Momoko, busquemoslos- dijo antes de caminar, siendo detenida por la pelirroja

-podríamos ir por aquí- dijo señalando otra puerta

-cruzar una puerta mas no haría nada- dijo sonriendo,

_**Lo corte ahí porque ya había escrito mucho XD, ahora lo sigo, el siguiente final sera el malo, pero si lo quieren leer igual, no hay problema X3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí con uno de los finales!**

**ADVERTENCIA: -Estas apunto de leer el "Final Malo"**

**-Si quieres leer el "Final Bueno" lee el siguiente capitulo**

**Ahora si! Comencemos!**

Se escuchan golpes por la otra puerta- ¿que es eso?

-amm, n-no es nada- dijo agarrándola del brazo- acabo de salir de ahí, casi muero

-bien... si tu lo dices...- la pelirroja la comienza a arrastrar, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto del TE

- ¿por que no empezamos a buscarlos por aquí?- propuso la pelirroja, examinando a la azabache

- por mi esta bien- contesto sonriendo

-demonios...¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el ojiverde

-no tenemos mas opción que volver a repetir lo mismo que hicimos- dijo Miyako, antes de dirigirse al comedor

-oye, ¿no crees que estamos un poco grandes para estos juegos?- pregunto la azabache, mientras recibía una taza de té

-nunca se es grande para tomar el té, ademas, siempre quise jugar a esto- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-pero... ¿que hay de los demás?- pregunto nuevamente

-estarán bien, te lo juro- dijo levantando el dedo y guiñando un ojo- ahora, por favor, siempre quise probar estas deliciosas galletas- toma unas galletas con chispas de chocolate- toma

La ojiverde toma un par algo extrañada- ¿no te parece extraño que halla galletas en un Museo?

- ¿quien lo dice? aquí la gente puede venir a hacer estas cosas, este cuarto es exclusivo para eso- dijo, sirviéndose té

-mmmmm... supongo que podríamos descansar...

-si, ¿ves? al fin piensas positiva, todo estará bien, ahora... ¿por que no tomas tu té- dijo sonriendo algo siniestra, algo que la azabache no noto

Kaoru miro con algo de desagrado la taza- bueno, nunca es malo probar algo nuevo...- lleva la taza hasta posarlo en sus labios...

-miren, aquí esta hay otra puerta- dijo el rubio, encontraron otro escritorio con un libro abierto, el ojiazul se acerca a este-** "Después de ello, muchos amigos vinieron visitarme y los X. Todos fueron devorados por el castillo, pero no es suficiente..." **¿devorados?- pregunto al terminar de leer

-¿por el castillo? ¿que quiere decir con eso? y ¿que significa X?-pregunto Miyako

- aun no lo se- dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿donde estarán las chicas?- dijo Miyako con los ojos llorosos, causando que a los chicos les de pena- ¿por que tuvimos que dejar nuestros cinturones en el hospedaje? ojala pudiera comunicarme con ellas *sniff* espero *sniff* que estén bien *sniff*-dijo a duras penas y sobándose los ojos

-no te pongas mal Miyako, las encontraremos- dijo el rubio limpiando sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa comprensiva, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul- ahora, no llores ¿si?- Miyako asiente lentamente

-¿era esa la puerta?- pregunto el pelirrojo al momento de señalar la puerta por donde la chica de ojos esmeralda se habían ido

-¡es esa!- afirmo el ojiverde, antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse en una sala de te

-entonces ¿te gusto?- pregunto la pelirroja

-si, estuvo deliciosa, ¿tu lo hiciste?- pregunto la azabache mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-si...-dijo algo avergonzada

-pues para ser la primera vez que haces te, te ha salido muy bien- felicito la ojiverde con una sonrisa

-si...la primera vez- dijo antes de escuchar unas pisadas acercarse

-¡Momoko!- grito la rubia, antes de abrazar a la pelirroja y esta la recibe gustosa- ¡que alegría verte! a ti también Kaoru, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- dijo después de abrazar a la pelirroja y ahora entrelazando sus manos con esta

-estamos bien, ¿ves Kaoru? te dije que estarían bien- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la ojiverde, al momento en el que aparecen los chicos

-si... tenias razón- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se escucharon unos golpes dentro de un cuarto- ¿que es eso?- la ojiverde poso su mano en la perilla, pero siente otra mano arriba de la suya, voltea a ver y se encuentra con unos ojos rosas

-ya estamos todos, mejor vayámonos con el profesor, tal vez ya se este preocupando- dijo, los chicos abren otra cuarto

-Miyako, asegúrate de que la puerta no se cierre, ¿si?- dijo el rubio, mientras de fondo se ven a los otros dos rowdy enfrente de otro escritorio, leyendo el libro de este

-claro Boomer- dijo Miyako apoyándose en la puerta, manteniendola abierta, el chico sonríe, antes de ir junto a sus hermanos

- ¿que dice?-pregunto el ojiazul

**-"Esta enfermedad me impedía salir de casa, por su culpa nadie me quería, un día llego una chica... una chica muy adorable, así que decidí convertirme en su amiga"- **leyó Brick- me pregunto... ¿cuando habrá sido escrito esto?

-supongo que hace mucho...-dijo el azabache

-pero mira- dijo antes de pasar su dedo por una palabra, la tinta se corrió, borrando apenas la palabra

-pero, es imposible...- dijo Boomer abriendo los ojos como platos

- sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- propuso el ojiverde, antes de mirar el libro, que por mera casualidad... o tal vez no... el pelirrojo borro la palabra... "amiga"

-¿pero no te da curiosidad saber lo que hay ahí?-pregunto curiosa, abriendo apenas la puerta

-si...pero, ¿que tal si después no logras salir? ¡es peligroso!, por favor Kaoru... no lo hagas- dijo con tono triste

La azabache miro con tristeza a su amiga, volvió su vista a la puerta, suspiro derrotada- esta bien...-cierra la puerta

- oigan chicas sera mejor irnos- dijo el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que la mirada de la ojirosa se posara en el, causando que el chico se sonrojara

-es lo que yo dije, vamos Kaoru- dijo sonriendo y mirando a la azabache, antes de entrelazar su mano con la de ella y comenzar a correr por el pasillo

-¡oye! espera- dijo la ojiverde, al sentir que la arrastraban, sintió unas pisadas tras ella, supuso que eran sus amigos, llegaron con el profesor, justo al momento en el que termino el tour, salieron del lugar y por fin la ojirosa soltó a la pelinegra, después le agradecería a Brick, por eso, ya le estaba sudando la mano

-¿donde te habías metido?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- ¿que? estabas...¿preocupado?- pregunto, causando que al chico se le subieran los colores, sacude su cabeza

-n-no tanto...s-solo tengo curiosidad- respondió mirando hacia otro lado y rascando su cabeza, la ojirosa le besa la mejilla, lo cual deja al pelirrojo desconcertado

-gracias...por preocuparte- dijo la pelirroja antes de subir al auto

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto la azabache, junto al ojiverde

-eso fue muy extraño...-dijo mirando al piso

-¿extraño? no es la primera vez que te da un beso Brick- dijo Butch burlón

-no, no es eso... es que... ¿como decirlo? no sentí exactamente... la misma sensación... que las otras veces...-dijo avergonzado

-¿como si algo estuviera diferente?- pregunto la azabache, este asiente- yo también pienso lo mismo, antes no me demostraba tanto cariño- dijo mirando al auto, mientras esta miraba la ventana

-puede que tal vez vio o paso algo, que haya logrado cambiarla un poco- dijo el ojiverde

-tal vez tengas razón...-dijo la azabache, antes de que el trió se adentrara al auto para dirigirse al parque de diversiones, la ojiverde abrió la ventana, ya que estaba al lado de la puerta

"me pregunto quien habrá escrito esos diarios..." pensó la azabache

El auto se fue, pero dentro del castillo, se podían escuchar por los pasillos unos leves golpes...pero algo había diferente...se escuchaban gritos...

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR FAVOR!

_**Final Malo...**_

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN... ¿les gusto?**_

_**Si ahora van a leer el final bueno, respondan estas preguntas**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: solo podrán responderlas sin haber leído el "final bueno"**_

_**Aquí van! (son poquitas) **_

_**¿Entendiste que significa X?**_

_**¿Boomer se llevo muchos sustos? XD**_

_**¿Creiste que le pasaria algo a Kaoru cuando tomo el té?**_

_**¿Que penaste en el final? **_

_**¿Fui muy obvia o aun no entiendes que paso?**_

_**Ahí esta, ahora, si quieres leer el siguiente final eres libre de hacerlo**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí esta el ultimo final! Subí los dos al mismo tiempo asi escojan cual leer**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: -Estas por leer el "Final Bueno"**_

_**-Si quieres leer el "Final Malo" vuelve al Chapter 2**_

_**Ahora si! Comencemos!**_

Se escuchan golpes por la otra puerta- ¿que es eso?

-amm, n-no es nada- dijo agarrándola del brazo- acabo de salir de ahí, casi muero

-bien... si tu lo dices...- la pelirroja la comienza a arrastrar, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto del TE

- ¿por que no empezamos a buscarlos por aquí?- propuso la pelirroja, examinando a la azabache

- por mi esta bien- contesto sonriendo

-demonios...¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el ojiverde

-no tenemos mas opción que volver a repetir lo mismo que hicimos- dijo Miyako, antes de dirigirse al comedor

-oye, ¿no crees que estamos un poco grandes para estos juegos?- pregunto la azabache, mientras recibía una taza de té

-nunca se es grande para tomar el té, ademas, siempre quise jugar a esto- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-pero... ¿que hay de los demás?- pregunto nuevamente

-estarán bien, te lo juro- dijo levantando el dedo y guiñando un ojo- ahora, por favor, siempre quise probar estas deliciosas galletas- toma unas galletas con chispas de chocolate- toma

La ojiverde toma un par algo extrañada- ¿no te parece extraño que halla galletas en un Museo?

- ¿quien lo dice? aquí la gente puede venir a hacer estas cosas, este cuarto es exclusivo para eso- dijo, sirviéndose té

-mmmmm... supongo que podríamos descansar...

-si, ¿ves? al fin piensas positiva, todo estará bien, ahora... ¿por que no tomas tu té- dijo sonriendo algo siniestra, algo que la azabache no noto

Kaoru miro con algo de desagrado la taza- bueno, nunca es malo probar algo nuevo...- lleva la taza hasta posarlo en sus labios...

-miren, aquí esta hay otra puerta- dijo el rubio, encontraron otro escritorio con un libro abierto, el ojiazul se acerca a este- **"Después de ello, muchos amigos vinieron visitarme y los X. Todos fueron devorados por el castillo, pero no es suficiente..." **¿devorados?- pregunto al terminar de leer

-¿por el castillo? ¿que quiere decir con eso? y ¿que significa X?-pregunto Miyako

- aun no lo se- dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿donde estarán las chicas?- dijo Miyako con los ojos llorosos, causando que a los chicos les de pena- ¿por que tuvimos que dejar nuestros cinturones en el hospedaje? ojala pudiera comunicarme con ellas *sniff* espero *sniff* que estén bien *sniff*-dijo a duras penas y sobándose los ojos

-no te pongas mal Miyako, las encontraremos- dijo el rubio limpiando sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa comprensiva, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul- ahora, no llores ¿si?- Miyako asiente lentamente

-¿era esa la puerta?- pregunto el pelirrojo al momento de señalar la puerta por donde la chica de ojos esmeralda se habían ido

-¡es esa!- afirmo el ojiverde, antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse en una sala de te

-entonces ¿te gusto?- pregunto la pelirroja

-si, estuvo deliciosa, ¿tu lo hiciste?- pregunto la azabache mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-si...-dijo algo avergonzada

-pues para ser la primera vez que haces te, te ha salido muy bien- felicito la ojiverde con una sonrisa

-si...la primera vez- dijo antes de escuchar unas pisadas acercarse

-¡Momoko!- grito la rubia, antes de abrazar a la pelirroja y esta la recibe gustosa- ¡que alegría verte! a ti también Kaoru, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes- dijo después de abrazar a la pelirroja y ahora entrelazando sus manos con esta

-estamos bien, ¿ves Kaoru? te dije que estarían bien- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la ojiverde, al momento en el que aparecen los chicos

-si... tenias razón- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se escucharon unos golpes dentro de un cuarto- ¿que es eso?- la ojiverde poso su mano en la perilla, pero siente otra mano arriba de la suya, voltea a ver y se encuentra con unos ojos rosas

-ya estamos todos, mejor vayámonos con el profesor, tal vez ya se este preocupando- dijo, los chicos abren otra cuarto

-Miyako, asegúrate de que la puerta no se cierre, ¿si?- dijo el rubio, mientras de fondo se ven a los otros dos rowdy enfrente de otro escritorio, leyendo el libro de este

-claro Boomer- dijo Miyako apoyándose en la puerta, manteniendola abierta, el chico sonríe, antes de ir junto a sus hermanos

- ¿que dice?-pregunto el ojiazul

**-"Esta enfermedad me impedía salir de casa, por su culpa nadie me quería, un día llego una chica... una chica muy adorable, así que decidí convertirme en su amiga"- **leyó Brick- me pregunto... ¿cuando habrá sido escrito esto?

-supongo que hace mucho...-dijo el azabache

-pero mira- dijo antes de pasar su dedo por una palabra, la tinta se corrió, borrando apenas la palabra

-pero, es imposible...- dijo Boomer abriendo los ojos como platos

- sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- propuso el ojiverde, antes de mirar el libro, que por mera casualidad... o tal vez no... el pelirrojo borro la palabra... _"amiga"_

-¿pero no te da curiosidad saber lo que hay ahí?-pregunto curiosa, abriendo apenas la puerta

-si...pero, ¿que tal si después no logras salir? ¡es peligroso!, por favor Kaoru... no lo hagas- dijo con tono triste

La azabache miro a su amiga y luego a la puerta, suspira derrotada, paso su mirada al piso cerro los ojos-esta...

-Kaoru...

La ojiverde abre los ojos como platos, mira a la puerta desconcertada, abre completamente la puerta y entra a la habitación

-¡No Kaoru!- grito la pelirroja, la puerta se cerro, Miyako se llevo las manos a su boca, perpleja, el ojiverde abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie dentro de esta, era otro cuarto

-¡Demonios!-soltó frustrado el azabache, la pelirroja intercambio miradas preocupadas con su amiga ojiazul

Kaoru bago su mirada por el lugar, era un cuarto, había una cama en medio, bastante decorada, había un armario, con muchos detalles, un espejo que empezaba un poco arriba de su cabeza y llegaba hasta la cintura.

_**¡Stop! Rebobinemos... **_

_**¿Donde esta el peligro? Retrocedamos un poco...**_

- oh vamos, eso no volverá a pasar, ademas, ¿cuales son las posibilidades de que pase?- dijo Boomer, antes de seguir a sus hermanos, que ya estaban saliendo del cuarto, las chicas se miraron entre si, Momoko se encoje de hombros antes de seguir a los chicos, la azabache y la rubia se miran preocupadas...

Momoko escuchaba desde afuera a sus amigas, pero decidió darles privacidad y se fue con los chicos, estos cruzan una puerta, pero se cierra, la pelirroja vuelve a abrirla, pero los chicos no estaban ahora estaba en un cuarto, parecía de una princesa, recorre el lugar hasta encontrar un escritorio, con un libro abierto...

La curiosidad le gano, comenzó a leer el contenido

**-"Al final no X a la chica, ella me salvaría, yo se... que lo haría.."- **leyó, algo extrañada, aun no terminaba, iba a seguir leyendo, escucha unos golpes en el espejo, con miedo se dirige a este, su reflejo cambio, ahora aparecía una chica, se sobresalto y del susto se callo de espalda

-¡no te asustes!, ¡por favor ayúdame!- dijo una chica atrapada en el espejo, esta estaba llorando, Momoko con miedo y sin confianza se acerco al espejo, la chica tenia el pelo morado, con flequillo en forma de punta, con un moño rojo como el suyo, solo que este estaba caído y no sostenía el cabello, sus ojos eran... color miel, pero lo extraño era que eran en forma de gato...

-¿que sucede? ¿por que lloras?- pregunto Momoko

-una bruja me encerró aquí *sniff* y no puedo salir *sniff* por..favor... *sniff* ayúdame a salir *sniff*- pidió la chica mirando con ojos llorosos y apoyando sus manos en el espejo

-tranquila, buscare a mis amigos y con ellos te ayudare a salir- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y tomar la perilla

-¡no es necesario! yo se *sniff* como salir..- dijo logrando que la ojirosa vuelva a mirarla

-_**solitaria, esperando una amiga**_- comenzó a cantar- _**la magia no se ira, hasta que tu, entres aquí... Liberame... no te asustes...siempre estaré, junto a ti, ven amiga**_- Momoko se acerca un poco al espejo- _**siempre espere, que la muerte me abrace, pero ahora que te encontré, no lo necesito mas, Liberame... Estarás bien...- **_dijo sacando su mano del espejo, esta era algo trasparente, la pelirroja mira la mano con algo de desconfianza- _**Te ayudare... Te ruego...-**_con cuidado coloca la mano en la suya-_** No te alejes...-**_ la chica sonríe con mucha alegría, la mano de la pelirroja es apartada, logrando que la chica borre su sonrisa

-no puedo creer que fuiste tan tonta...-dijo Momoko, miro el escritorio una vez mas, la ganas de seguir volvieron, después de unos minutos y escuchar los lamentos y suplicas de la chica, salio del cuarto.

-¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!- grito la chica del espejo...

Momoko salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si, miro por el pasillo- ahora por donde me voy...-comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pasaron unos minutos cuando...

-¡Momoko!- escucho alguien llamándola, cerro sus ojos aun dándole la espalda

-Momoko me tenias preocupada- dijo Kaoru acercándose a su amiga- ¿Momoko?, ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja se dio vuelta- oh lo siento Kaoru, estaba distraída, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto, la azabache podía jurar que algo andaba mal, pero prefirió ignorarlo

- te estuvimos buscando-

-¿estuvimos? pero estas sola- dijo Momoko mirando atrás de la chica

-hace un momento estaban aquí- dijo algo preocupada, vuelve a abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie- que extraño... espero que estén bien, vamos Momoko, busquemoslos- dijo antes de caminar, siendo detenida por la pelirroja

-podríamos ir por aquí- dijo señalando otra puerta

-cruzar una puerta mas no haría nada- dijo sonriendo...

_**Ahora volvamos al presente...**_

Kaoru camino al escritorio, dispuesta a leer el contenido...

_"Por mi enfermedad nadie quería jugar conmigo, tanto mama como papa, nadie me quería"- _leyó Butch

_"Tanto papa como mama. Ninguno me quería asi que los MATE. Desde entonces siempre eh vivido aquí_"-leyó Miyako

_"Después de ello, muchos amigos vinieron a visitarme y los MATE. Todos fueron devorados por el castillo, pero no es suficiente..."-_leyó Boomer

_"Esta enfermedad me impedía salir de casa, por su culpa nadie me quería, un día llego una chica... una chica muy adorable, así que decidí convertirme en su amiga"_-leyó Brick

_"Al final no MATE a la chica, ella me salvaría, yo se... que lo haría.."-_leyó Momoko

**-"Eramos amigas, asi que lo hice, me quede con su cuerpo... pero, esta bien, ¿verdad? eramos amigas...¿verdad?**- abre los ojos como platos- **Momoko..."**

Golpes en el espejo-¡SÁQUENME!- se sobresalto, corre al espejo

-¿¡MOMOKO!?- grito asustada

-¡ayúdame Kaoru! ¡por favor!- pidió la pelirroja, con los ojos llorosos

-¿¡pero que rayos sucedió!?- pregunto colocando sus manos sobre el espejo

-me engaño, intercambio mi cuerpo, esa no soy yo, es una bruja- dijo su amiga

-¿pero como rayos te sacare?- se pregunto a si misma

-tienes que traerla y con un solo roce sera suficiente- dijo sacando su mano, aun dejando caer unas lagrimas

-no te preocupes, te sacare..-dijo, al momento en el que iba a entrelazar su mano con la de ella, la pelirroja la aparta

-si me tocas, te encerraras- advirtió

Suspiro calmándose- vuelvo enseguida- salio del cuarto, encontrándose en la cocina, sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a correr...

-¿esta casa no puede quedarse normal por un buena vez?- pregunto el rubio, cruzado de brazos

-hay que buscar a Kaoru- dijo Miyako

-le dije que no entrara... de seguro ya se habrá..-dijo a duras penas la pelirroja, antes de llorar

-¡estas diciendo que puede estar..- dijo el ojiazul, sobresaltado

-¡no lo digas!- pidió Miyako, cubriendo sus oídos, la pelirroja la abraza

-lo mejor sera irnos...-dijo la ojirosa

-¡no digas tonterías!- dijo la azabache, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se separara de la ojiazul

-¡Kaoru!- dijo contenta la rubia

-sea lo que sea que querías conseguir con esto, has fracasado-dijo la azabache molesta, caminando frente a la pelirroja, confundiendo a los presentes

-oye Kaoru, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde

-volverás al espejo donde perteneces- dijo Kaoru, ahora si, dejando completamente confundidos a los demás-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya

-nadie te cree, ¿a quien le probaras lo que dices?- susurro burlona

-asi- dijo antes de abrir la puerta completamente de la habitación

-¡NO!- grito la pelirroja, ahora desesperada

Los demás miraron por la puerta... donde escucharon golpes y sollozos

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito la chica en el espejo, Kaoru miraba molesta y cruzada de brazos a la chica frente a ella, la pelirroja tiene una mirada desesperada y se puso peor al momento de recibir otras cuatro miradas molestas

La ojirosa se ríe-¿asi que quieren que vuelva al espejo eh?- una niebla la rodea y al momento aparece nuevamente, pero con otro atuendo, tenia un vestido sin mangas rojo, debajo de esta tenia una remera mangas largas blanca arremangada, unas sandalias negras con una hebilla y un moño caído rojo-¡tendrán que atraparme primero!- dijo al momento de alzar vuelo y volar directo hacia la azabache con intención de llevársela por delante, pero esta es apartada por el ojiverde, logrando que los dos caigan al piso, la bruja se ríe y comienza a volar por el castillo

-¿estas bien?-pregunta el azabache

-si, eso creo- dijo, mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse

-rápido, se escapa- dijo el pelirrojo, antes de que comenzaran a seguirla pr el pasillo

La siguen hasta llegar a la biblioteca- ¿por que no leemos algo?-pregunto sacando unos libros de los estantes y comenzar a aventarlos hacia ellos

-¡oye!- soltó Miyako al momento de recibir un libro en la cabeza

-¡juegas sucio!- dijo Boomer, cubriéndose de los libros

La pelirroja se ríe-¡no sean unos niños llorones!- dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando que los sigan golpeando los libros, salen del cuarto, algo desorientados, pero... el ojiazul, no salio

-¡Boomer!- grito la rubia intentando abrir la puerta

-¡estoy bien!, ¡continúen!- grito del otro lado, los chicos comenzaron a perseguir nuevamente a la bruja

La bruja los llevo a la habitación de "Ositos en la Cesta", la bruja para en medio de la habitación-¿de que esta hecha la miel?-pregunto antes de llenar el lugar de polen, logrando que los presentes estornudaran y no puedan ver nada, la bruja salio del lugar, dejando un aire libre a su paso, los demás la siguieron, pero el pelirrojo no salio a tiempo...

- *tos* ¡continúen! *tos* *tos*

La bruja solo reía, al saber que cada vez eran menos los perseguidores, entro en la habitación de los cuadros- jajaja, ¿les gustan las pinturas?- pregunto antes de que la pared comience a disparar pintura de todos colores

-¡no! ¡las odio!-grito la azabache, cubriéndose detrás de un sillón

- no es momento para discutir con el enemigo verdecita- dijo el ojiverde

Se escucha la risa de la bruja, abre la puerta, esta comienza a cerrar, se levantan, ya cansados de tanto correr, los dos pelinegros consiguen salir

-¡Miyako!- grito la ojiverde

-¡estoy bien!, continúen- dijo, sintiendo pintura caer en su pelo

La ojirosa, volvió a reír- parece que quedan dos ratones sueltos- dijo ganándose una mirada fulminante de la azabache- a ver que tan lejos llegan- vuelve a reír, comienza a volar nuevamente, hasta llegar a la sala del té- ¡adoro el té! ¿a ti no te gusta Kaoru?- pregunto malévola, a estas alturas la ojiverde, ya quería partir en dos a esa bruja de los mil demonios- claro que con 3 tazas es suficiente- dijo antes de que las ventanas se rompan y el lugar se comenzara a inundar de té, la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos se cierra, mejor dicho... todo tipo de salidas... vuelve a reír- corran corran, la salida esta por cerrarse...- dijo endemoniada, antes de cruzar la puerta, la azabache siente una mano entrelazarse con la suya, antes de ser arrastrada hasta la puerta, cuando reacciono ya estaban llegando, una galleta gigante cae enfrente de ellos, causando que caigan al suelo, que ahora ya el liquido les llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos, sin mencionar que estaba caliente, la puerta se iba a cerrar, cuando siente que la jalan, vuelva a caer al piso, pero... no estaba mojado, una puerta se cierra, se sobresalta y comienza a golpear la puerta

-¡no por favor! ¡no me hagas esto!- dijo la azabache, golpeando la puerta

-¡tu puedes hacerlo! ¡apresúrate! ¡me estoy quemando aquí!- dijo lo intentando animarla un poco

Suspiro...

-vamos Kaoru, yo aun estoy contigo- dijo el conejito sacando la cabeza y mostrandole una sonrisa

Se giro en sus talones y comenzó a caminar, mirando las paredes, donde se podía ver, pintura y té caer de este, también se podían ver paginas caer del techo y por el aire viajaba polen...

-no conseguirás asustarme con esas señales, yo se que ellos están bien...- dijo

-¿estas segura?- apareció la bruja detrás de ella y volando alrededor de esta- yo no estaría tan segura.. jajaja- voló hasta quedar flotando frente a la azabache- valla valla, si que tengo gusto para las amigas, ¿arriesgar hasta su propia vida para salvar a sus amigos? ja, yo no lo haría...

-es por que no tienes, ¿verdad?, nunca sabrás lo que es la amistad-dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos

- ja, nunca me demostraron amistad, tu lo sabes muy bien... después de todo leíste mi diario...

-nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que te paso, pero no es justo que hagas esto, Momoko quiso ayudarte

-¡y lo hizo! ¿no creerás que la odio o cierto?- pregunto

-estoy en una completa duda- respondió

-claro que no, pero no me lamento con ella, aun no sabe el verdadero sufrimiento que pasara, pasar unas horas ahi no se compara a 100 años... al menos... saldremos de aqui con vida

-tu no saldrás de aquí, a menos que vallas con tu alma, porque no dejare que te vallas con el cuerpo de mi amiga-dijo Kaoru avanzando unos pasos logrando que la bruja retrocediera

-¡hay! ¡que testaruda eres!- dijo la bruja, entrando inconscientemente, a su cuarto- saldremos nosotras dos... porque los demás ya han llegado al punto X... que lastima que no has podido despedirte- comienza a reír malévola, mientras la azabache quedo perpleja, ¿estaba hablando enserio?, bago su mirada, al momento de ver a su amiga pelirroja sacar su mano del espejo

-no lograras manipularme-dijo causando que la pelirroja pare de reír y la mire desconcertada- y si, soy testaruda, cuando me lo propongo- dijo antes de empujar a la ojirosa, causando que su espalda tocara con la mano de la chica encerrada en el espejo, termino de chocar en el espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos- oh cielos...-se lleva las manos de la boca- ¿Momoko?- pregunto mirando el espejo roto, sus ojos comenzaron a ser cristalinos

-no es lo que parece- dijo el conejito

-augh ¿Kaoru?- pregunto la ojirosa, la nombrada retrocede- te has pasado, eso si dolió- dijo la chica

-¿Momoko?- pregunto nuevamente, esta voltea a verla con reproche, sin perder tiempo, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y salta a los brazos de su amiga-¡pensé que te habías ido!

-¡eso nunca!- dijo la pelirroja- muchas gracias...

Salen al pasillo, encontrándose con sus amigos completamente sucios o mojados (XD) la azabache corre hasta abrazar bruscamente al ojiverde, causando que caigan, este se cubre, mientras la chica comienza a darles leves golpes

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo en forma de puchero sin importarle el hecho de que se estaba empapando con el té, mientras el otro solo reía

Los demás solo veían divertidos la escena, cuando el pelirrojo siente unos brazos en su cuello

-creí que no volvería a verte- dijo la ojirosa, causando que al chico se le suban los colores, se puso peor de lo que estaba al recibir un beso en su mejilla

-n-no es para tanto- dijo rascándose la cabeza, se escucha algo arrastrándose

-¡AAH!- grito la ojiazul, abrazándose del rubio, que a tal acto se sonrojo

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto nervioso

-¿¡que...es...ESO!?-pregunto señalando a una sombra arrastrarse, esta salio de las penumbras, mostrando a la chica, pero no tenia piernas, sus ojos fueron arrancados y estaba completamente cubierta de sangre

-¡AAH!- gritaron las otras dos abrazando a sus contrapartes

La chica sin ojos, movió su cara, hasta encontrarse con la pelinegra, comenzó a arrastrarse rápidamente a ella, por su parte la chica comenzó a correr, mientras los demás miraban lo que sucedía

-¿¡Por que lo peor siempre es para mi!?- pregunto la azabache mientras corría, paro al encontrarse con dos caminos, sintió algo agarrarla de la pierna, miro abajo, encontrándose con la chica sin piernas, le piso la cabeza y volvió a su carrera, entro por otra puerta, la cerro y por fin la chica desapareció, aparto su mirada de la puerta, para encontrarse a sus amigos, que la mirabas conteniendo su risa- no quiero escuchar ninguna risa- advirtió antes de comenzar a caminar, seguida de los demás, aparecieron unas manos, como si algo estuviera trepando las paredes, la puerta se abrió y la chica sin piernas volvió a salir, ahora si todos, comenzaron a correr, hasta que llegaron al mismo pasillo por donde empezó, entraron al cuarto, los chicos cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a empujarla, mientras del otro lado se sentían los empujones y rasguños por parte de la chica ensangrentada, mas otros chillidos y gorgoteos

Todo volvió a calmarse, los chicos salieron de la puerta, efectivamente no había nada, suspiraron calmándose, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolos

-¡aquí estaban! me tenían preocupado- dijo el profesor, los demás vuelven a suspirar, mirando sus atuendos, que ya no estaban sucios- vamos es tiempo de irse- dijo antes de salir, seguido de los demás, estaban en la entrada del Museo, el cual seria el Hall del castillo...

-oye Brick- llamo la pelirroja, este volteo a verla, la chica camino un poco lejos de los demás y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto extrañado

-quería saber... tu.. ¿te preocupaste por mi?- pregunto tiernamente

- em...yo... p-pues- balbuceo, mirando para otro lado y rascando su cabeza, la chica lo tomo por los hombros y une sus labios con los de ella, después de unos segundos se separan- y-yo...-soltó aun con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente sonrojado

-tomare eso como un si- dijo antes de tomar su mano y sacarlo a los tirones del lugar

_**Final Bueno**_

_**X3 Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Ahora lanzo las preguntas!**_

_**¿Que creíste cuando Momoko aparto la mano?**_

_**¿Que momento te pareció gracioso?**_

_**¿Que creíste que le pasaría a Kaoru cuando tomo el té?**_

_**¿Cual de los sustos de Boomer te pareció mas gracioso? XD**_

_**¿Cual fue tu personaje favorito?**_

_**¿Tienes ganas de jugar a The Witch´s House? Yo no XD**_

_**¿Puedes responder la pregunta de Kaoru, cuando la perseguía la chica sin piernas? ¡Entonces Hazlo!**_

_**¿Te gusto la historia de la Bruja?**_

_**¿Quieres que haga un Combo de las novelas para Halloween? (Ib-Mad Father-The Witch´s House) Juntar las tres pesadillas de las chicas XD**_

_**Bueno aclaro la Bruja se llama Ellen, su historia, me causo mucha tristeza asi que me informe de mas, diría yo... **_

_**The Witch´s House es una historia muy triste y a la vez sorprendente, la verdad el final me desconcertó. **_

_**Ahora son libres de leer el Final Malo**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
